The field of this invention relates to a supporting stand for a two-wheeled vehicle and more particularly to a ride-off stand for a motorcycle.
The use of supporting stands has been known for a substantial period of time. When the two-wheeled vehicle is not being operated it is desired to provide some structure to support the two-wheeled vehicle in an upright manner. Such device is generally referred to as a supporting stand.
A common type of supporting stand utilizes a single member which is to protrude from the undercarriage of the motorcycle to contact the ground or street. The motorcycle is to lean and rest at an inclined position by this single supportive member. This type of stand is most adequate for lightweight vehicles. However, there are a substantial number of motorcycles each of which weigh several hundred pounds apiece. Because of the weight of the motorcycle, it is not at all uncommon for the motorcycle to merely tip over with such a single member stand. This is especially true if the supportive surface is not hard and level, such as a dirt or gravel surface. Such a heavy motorcycle falling will generally, at the very minimum, be scratched. Denting or other damage is also quite common.
To overcome the disadvantages of a single member supporting stand, there has been utilized what is termed a center stand. A center stand is mounted to the undercarriage of the chassis of the motorcycle in between the front and rear wheels. The center stand is to be moved from a stowed position to an extended position and the operator is to physically lift one of the wheels of the motorcycle, such as the front wheel, and the further longitudinally move the motorcycle a small amount so that the motorcycle will come to rest on the center stand with the stand then being in the fully extended position.
One conventional type of center stand is what is termed a "ride-off" stand. The front wheel of the motorcycle is placed slightly off the ground and the operator only need to start the motorcycle and locate the motorcycle in gear and move the motorcycle forward a slight amount which will cause the stand to be moved to a stowed position with the front wheel recontacting the ground.
The conventional ride-off stand is constructed of two rigid members which are to be in contact with the supportive surface, such as the ground. There is no way to adjust one rigid member with respect to the other member. This type of ride-off stand is designed primarily for use on a hard level surface, such as a street. However, there are a great many times that a motorcycle is parked on other than a hard surface, such as a dirt road, parking lot, gravel road or off-road terrain. Most often this terrain is not nearly level, which will cause the motorcycle to assume an inclined position.
Because of the inherent weight of most motorcycles, it does not take much of an inclined position for the motorcycle to tip over. Additionally, if the ground is even slightly wet, the center stand will normally penetrate the ground resulting in the motorcycle not being securely supported, and therefore, free to tip over.